Attract & Repel
by The Angel Of Sincerity
Summary: "It's a promise then!" Nothing prepared us for the journey we were about to plunge into. Honestly it's a wonder we all survived despite the fact that our lives would never be the same; after all in love three is a crowd. – Mimato & Michi


_**Attract & Repel**_  
>PAIRING: MimiTaichi & Mimi/Yamato

Hey everyone, this is my new baby a "Mimi x ?" story, I hope you enjoy this first chapter, if you enjoy it or have anything to say at all please review I want to her your voices!

I am actually writing this story because a friend of mine told me that she always wished there was more Yamato and Taichi competitive stories so considering I love Michi and Mimato I figured it was the time to let fangirls rise from the dead and cheer for their favorite couple, this story is open ended at the moment (which I love!) I have 2 alternate plots and I will decide on the victor based on fan response for each pairing.

Please let me know what you think but please remember this is just the introductory chapter which is why it's short.

Music that watches this chapter:  
>* A Little Pain – Olivia Lufkin (from NANA)<br>* Breathe Me – Sia  
>* That Should Be Me – Sabrina (cover)<p>

* * *

><p>Mimi sighed as she ran her slender finger along the rim of her freshly replenished glass of sparkling champagne. Looking around the elegantly decorated room she felt a tug at her heart, but it was seeing Hikari being whirled around on the large oak dance floor in her wedding gown that tipped the scales dramatically<em>; 'I feel like I'm a hundred years old right now.'<em> Tapping her long nails on her cheek she sighed in self pity, _'Even Davis managed to get a date and look at me; I considered asking 3 different men but in the end I went alone...Perhaps I'm over the hill. I'm so tired of these male/female mind games;'_ slowly her lips trembled with alcohol induced fear,_ 'I guess solitude is what awaits me at this rate.'  
><em>  
>Suddenly a loud thud came from under the table she was quietly seated at causing her champagne to jump, almost spilling as a delayed cry of pain sounded from beneath the table.<p>

Her eyes widened in rage at the anonymous peeper beneath the table_, 'Is this all I have to look forward to now? Peeping toms at weddings instead of handsome strangers asking for my number?'_Taking a deep breath Mimi reached under the table yanking the game man out from under the table only to be greeted by a familiar pair of glassy brow eyes. "Taichi!" she exclaimed in horror as she threw a dinner roll at him, hitting him square between the eyes.

Taichi looked at Mimi in horror before looking at the dinner roll on the floor. "What did I or the bread roll do to deserve such cruelty?" he mockingly cried, his bourbon soaked breath reaching her sensitive nose as he spoke.

Raising an eyebrow Mimi tried to contain her rage, "Why were you peeping up my dress?" Eyebriws furrowed in distaste she folded her arms across her petite breasts.

Edging closer to her Taichi looked from side to side. "I needed to get away from the merriment," he whispered finally as his eyes locked with hers from long moments before breaking contact. Scratching the back of his neck he sighed, "I didn't mean to freak you out sorry."

The corners of Mimi's lips curled upwards in amusement, "We're getting old now aren't we? Out of all of the older digidestined we're the only two who haven't even had a serious relationship yet." Throwing her head backwards, her loosely curled honey locks flowed over the back of her chair, "I am starting to think I'm very unlucky, what about you?" she asked, tilting her head in his direction slightly.

Remaining silent for long moments Taichi nodded slowly before sinking into the support of his chair, "I'm going to have to get some iguanas soon..."

Mimi stared at him blankly, "Don't you mean cats?" she hesitantly suggested as she raised a quizzical brow, _'How much has he drank?'  
><em>  
>Scoffing Taichi shook his head, "No, no, no. I need something unique, like the old man who walks terrifying iguana's around the neighborhood. Perhaps even guard-guanas for the really feisty ones I get."<p>

"You're a nutcase," Mimi stated bluntly as she crossed her legs, adjusting her posture in the same movement.

Smirking Taichi winked, "Don't start hating' here Meems." He paused as he looked back out at his precious younger sister giggling as she and her new husband Takeru walked back to their place at the bridal table. Sighing tiresomely he looked away once more, "All we can do in our situation is make jokes to soften the harsh likely reality that we'll probably end up alone."

Heart sinking Mimi watched Taichi carefully, his handsome featured twisted with pain and fatal acknowledgement. "We're getting ahead of ourselves a tad aren't we..." she drew in a hushed tone as she rested her arms on the table before them; "Surely there is something we can do to make our relationships more successful or to appeal to the opposite sex in a better manner."

Looking at her tiresomely Taichi sighed, "I know I'm not doing anything to scare them off Meems."

Her eyes danced playfully at this response, "Fine then tell me the answer to this; it's Valentine's day and your girlfriend has said she doesn't need or want a present, should you listen to her?" Mimi smiled as she gazed upon his dumbfounded reaction.

Raising an eyebrow he met her intense gaze. "Yes because in relationships men need to follow the rules we're told or we'll get into crap for not listening..." he replied as he smiled unsurely; "That was too easy give me a harder one Meems."

Raising a slender finger Mimi shook it in front of his face; "Well for an 'easy' question you answered incorrectly for about ninety percent of the female population." She smiled empathetically at her female-impaired friend; "Honestly Taichi, women always welcome Valentine's day gifts. Most say they don't want anything in order for them to not be disappointed if they don't receive anything. Only a minuscule portion of the female population don't want anything at all."

Eyes widening in disbelief Taichi silently counted the amount of times he was dumped in mid-February in relation to who he gave Valentine's day gifts to; too many.

Sighing Mimi watched on as her companion seemingly got dizzy all of a sudden. Smiling sadly she touched his shoulder, "Don't do the math." Smiling she observed his frustration, 'Taichi always was one to put his all into anything. I can't imagine that he would've done too much wrong in his past relationships for him to be concerned about...Unlike myself,' she sighed, pressing her eyes shuts as her shoulders dropped.

Turning to face Mimi, Taichi was flooded with confusion. "Surely your issues aren't as bad as my lack of knowledge of the female race, "he stated half-heartedly, concern printed across his face.

Mimi remained silent for long moments as 'You Give Love a Bad Name' blared throughout the room. Mentally cursing Taichi's timing Mimi took a deep breath as she turned to look at him, his concerned expression warming her heart; "It's a 'private' issue Taichi," she replied in a hushed tone, "I don't really know if we can discuss it to be honest."

Raising an eyebrow Taichi gave her a strange stare, _'What on earth has this woman done?'_ Observing her he couldn't help but take in her overwhelming sexual aura, everything about her demanded his attention; her flawlessly creamy skin, the dimple on her chin, hell even her scent was intoxicating. Slowly a sleepy smirk crossed his lips for short moments before realization crashed into him,_ 'Has she had sexual issues with men?'_

"Do you mind not watching me like that Taichi," Mimi whined as she looked away, discomfort printed across her features; "I said it's private, I am sure you can understand why I'm saying this..."

"Private..."he repeated his throat drying up as the sexual connotation of her original statement sunk in. "I think I understand the context of what you are referring to," he whispered as he took a deep breath; slightly embarrassed at the fact that her issue was a much more uncomfortable topic to discuss across genders than his own.

Silence fell between them as they awkwardly avoided eye contact. "I can't stop men from trying to get in my pants," Mimi blurted out at last. Her ivory skin suddenly tainted by the inner heat that was threatening to engulf her; her embarrassment deepening with every breath she took.

Taichi felt his heart sink. Simply hearing her voice dripping with pain was enough to make him feel nauseous.

Her lips trembling, Mimi soon found herself holding back tears, "I don't even have a chance to get the phone number of anyone decent because the super sleazy guys swarm to my side when I go out; my idol status doesn't exactly assist this." Taking a deep breath to calm herself she sighed, "It's like my songs caused me to get cursed. It's not normal for someone to be so unlucky after they have debuted as a singer; I thought I would at least meet some men pretending to be kind in order to get my money."

Placing a warm hand on her shoulder and lifting her dropped chin with the other Taichi met her glazed brown eyes. "I'll help you," he whispered, not looking away for a second, "I promise."

A kind smile crept across Mimi's plump scarlett lips. "I will try to impart what female wisdom I can to you too," she replied shakily as she shook away the tears that remained. "In fact I think we shouldn't make any decisions concerning communicating with the opposite gender without prior consultation and advice," she said with a laugh; her mood lifting slightly as tears rolled down her silken skin as she smiled, her heart warmed as he smiled back at her nodding in agreement.

Taichi grinned broadly his eyes glimmering as the lights in the room dimmed and the candelabras hanging from the ceiling gradually light up; "It's a promise then!" he exclaimed as he held out his left pinkie finger.

Taking a deep breath Mimi reached her right pinkie out entwining it with his with a friendly amount of strength. Her eyes immediately flicked past him as she was met by Yamato watching them intently, a confused expression printed across his features for short moments before he quickly looked away, walking towards a buxom redhead in a revealing dress; _'If looks could kill, my heart would've just stopped beating.'_

Standing up pinkies still entangled Taichi lifted me from my chair, "The first step towards our new lives starts now Meems, are you scared?" he whispered as he reached past her to pick up her near empty flute of champaign.

_**That night was the night that caused my entire life to turn upside down, so much changed so quickly. Although I was longing a instance of inner revolution, I never meant for it to turn out the way it did.**_

Hesitating for a moment Mimi watched him carefully before reaching for her flute of champaign, sculling it and placing the glass back on the table, "I'm ready for it, I want a chance to live;" She replied shortly as she looked between Yamato and Taichi carefully, _'I want a chance to grow, and if that leads me to him then it will only make it more interesting.'_

_**I was unprepared for what would unravel from something as minuscule as a drunken promise between childhood friends no one could've known it would result in so much anguish and warmth all at once. Nothing had prepared us for the journey that all three of us were about to plunge into head first. Honestly it's a wonder we all survived despite the fact that our lives would never be the same; after all in love three is a crowd.**_

* * *

><p>Please review this chapter if you want to know what happens next, the 2nd chapter is half complete.<p> 


End file.
